Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to frozen beverage machines; and more specifically relate to an improved multi-flavor food and/or beverage dispenser including a nozzle for injection of flavored liquids into a base liquid. Multi-flavor food and/or beverage dispenser are described in U.S. Pat. Pub. No. US 2008/0041876, the relevant disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Description of the Related Art
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to a nozzle for injection of flavored liquids into a base liquid.